Fuck
by GoldenBoob
Summary: "Oh it's just like a goddamn late-night sitcom. Teenage daughter of the Chief of Police almost gets caught with her lesbian girlfriend after smoking pot and f***ing all night!". Rated M for various droppings of the F-Bomb, drug usage and allusions to sexual content.


**Title: **F*ck  
**Author:** GoldenBoob**  
Summary: **"Oh it's just like a goddamn late-night sitcom. Teenage daughter of the Chief of Police almost gets caught with her lesbian girlfriend after smoking pot and f***ing all night!". Rated M for various droppings of the F-Bomb and allusions to sexual content.**  
Pairing:** Bella / Jessica**  
Rating:** M**  
Genre(s):** Humour / Romance**  
Fandom:** Twilight**  
Word-Count:** 581**  
"Type":** One-shot 

* * *

When she woke up with a cloud of smoke and a sweet scent in the air surrounding her, she immediately knew she had done _something_ wrong. She knew what marijuana smelt like, she and Jessica had been smoking it for months now, but she knew she was in trouble when she recognized the wallpaper of her childhood bedroom. 

"_Fuck._"

She heard a low groan come from the left side of her small bed. 

"_Fuck!_" 

"Would you keep it down over there?" her friend paused to lower her voice to a whisper, "_Some of us are trying to sleep here!_" 

"Fuck you Jess – this isn't the time to have a fucking sleep-in!" her panicked voice rose a level; "If you opened your goddamn eyes for a second then you'd know what was wrong!" 

The room was silent for all of two seconds before the girl beside her fell to the floor in a hurry. 

"Jesus Christ Bella, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" 

"Oh I fucking tried to!" she jumped from the bed and reached for her pants, "What the hell are we meant to do now?" 

"Fuck – where the hell is my bra?" 

"_Jess!_" 

"I don't fucking know what to do Bella! I haven't been fucking caught before!" 

Another beat of silence before her friend burst into laughter. 

"_What?!_" 

"Oh it's just like a goddamn late-night sitcom. Teenage daughter of the Chief of Police almost gets caught with her lesbian girlfriend after smoking pot and fucking all night!" 

"Jesus Jess, could you say it any louder?" 

"What, it's not like your father wouldn't have tried some from the evidence locker," her friend paused at her dirty look, "Seriously? You haven't seen his stash? Come on, it's in his fucking bedside draw!" 

"How would you know that? You know what, whatever – I don't care what he fucking does in his spare time, but I'm sure Forks would have a fucking riot if we were caught in here naked and reeking of drugs, together, by _the Chief of Police_." 

"Your door has a lock on it, doesn't it?" 

"Yeh, but I don't think I had time to lock it when you were _fucking me against it._" 

"Oh come on Bella! If he didn't come in when he heard that, then I don't think he'd come in now." A sultry smile showed itself on her girlfriend's lips, "But maybe we can see if we could get a free ride in the back of a cop car with a repeat performance? That'd be fun." 

"_Not_ the time to joke Jess. Look, just get dressed and open the window, okay? I don't want it reeking of pot when he comes in here." 

"Are you sure you don't want to _fuck_ me again Bella? I'm already naked, and the door is sturdy enough." 

"Just clean up, okay? Or do you really want to be arrested for possession of marijuana?" 

"Fine... _kill-joy._" 

* * *

It took all of five minutes for both girls to be dressed and have the small bedroom window wide open before they heard a loud, hard thumping on the wall across the hallway – a thumping that was accompanied by two _very_ masculine grunts. 

"_Fuck Charlie, right there!_" 

"_Oh fuck Harry, your cock is huge.. fuck me!_" 

She turned away, red as tomato with embarrassment. Her girlfriend noticed and laughed. 

"What, you didn't hear _them_ last night?" she laughed again, "Why do you think I wanted to fuck you with a strap-on? That shit's _hot_." 

* * *

**Thank you for reading this one-shot! I hope you enjoyed it!  
Review if you'd like more one-shots like this, tell me any pairing for Bella and I shall either have a try at writing lemons or something similar, or I can actually write a "**_**proper story**_**".**


End file.
